Give In To Me
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: My first Ambreigns one shot. Joe and Jon are having a heated session in their room. Joe just wants Jon to give in to him. (I'm not good at summaries)


It wasn't like it was the first time they've done this. But damn it always felt like it to Joe. Currently the U.S champion was naked, sweating, his head resting on a pillow while his ass was high in the air for the Samoan. He was getting antsy, he's been getting teased all night.

"Dammit, stop fucking teasing." Joe chuckled and slapped Jon's cheek hard. "Son of a bitch!"

Joe knew the younger man would put on a front. He didn't like to admit that he loved submitting to the older man. Jon spread his legs wider when he heard a bottle cap open.

Joe poured the cold substance on his fingers then without hesitation he pushed two fingers in Jon's passage.

Jon arched his back and let out a raw deep drawn out moan. He spread his legs even wider and looked back at the Samoan when he stilled his movements. "Joe if you are thinking about teasing me a-" Jon moaned again when his lover started thrusting his fingers and stretching him.

"You were always overly sensitive. Just the littlest things made your dick throb. Only I can do that,huh?" When Joe got no reply he stopped his movements.

"Why the hell did you stop?"  
"Answer me."

Jon grasped the pillow tighter and grunted. He hated being submissive but at the same time he fucking loved it. "Yeah. Only you can do that to me." Joe switched his angle,trying to find that sweet spot. He knew he hit it when bucked back and clenched around his fingers hard. "Fuck Joe,right there."

Just as Jon was getting what he wanted Joe removed his fingers making Jon growl in the process.

"I'll give you what you need baby. Turn over."

Jon turned on his back, gray met gray before Joe got on top of the younger man and pinned his arms above his head. The Samoan rubbed his nose up against Jon's nose before he kissed him on the lips passionately. Their hands squeezed tighter together. Before they knew the kiss got rough and Jon found himself falling under. he'd never admit it yet, but he was in love with this man.

Joe begin to tap his member up against Jon's entrance. Joe never lubed up his dick, Jon loved the pain that came with it, he wanted to feel it all. Always. He started to push his length in slowly, while moving his body up with as well. Jon didn't remember when he wrapped his legs around the Samoan's waist but he didn't care, he was fully submitting to the raven haired man.

Joe watched Jon's face. It was contorted in pleasure, his mouth was parted, and he was panting. Joe was fully seated in the younger man, just watching him before he started to thrust slowly, building up a rhythm. Jon closed his eyes and made a raw "Ah" moan when the bigger man hit his prostate.

"Faster. Fuck, please go faster."

Joe let got of Jon's hands and sat up before grabbing the brunette by the thighs and bending them more back, Jon is surprisingly flexible and looks damn good in the position. Joe started thrusting harder in the same angle, hitting his lover's prostate like a dart.

Jon had Joe's name continuously on his breath as he got pounded. The speed only increased as time went by, they soon were both moaning each other's name. It wasn't enough though, Jon wanted more and Joe knew it, so he pulled out and make quick action of getting next to the younger man and sitting up against the headboard.

Jon crawled into Joe's lap and put one hand on his shoulder while the other held Joe's dick so he could position himself. Jon sunk down slowly and wasted no time in riding, he was deeper than before and the way those deep moans were coming out was something else. They were so lustful. Joe just rubbed his hand through the brunette's hair and started to lick up his neck.

"Joe." Jon said in a raspy voice. "Joe.." He repeated again.

"What is it baby." Joe had his eyes closed at the moment. He heard a small whine and smiled. Jon was so deep into this, just taking it and not putting on a front like he didn't like getting fucked. Joe let his hand slide up and grasp Jon's length before he started stroking him, making sure to rub the pre-cum all over.

Jon leaned back on his arms, grasping the covers and letting his head fall back. "I'm so close." Joe grunted in agreement and started to buck up hard, hitting Jon's prostate harder than before. "Just like that. Don't you dare fucking stop now."

Joe kept doing his job like Jon wanted, stroking as well. He was doing double duty. The younger man's member was oozing so much pre-cum and throbbing in his hand, he was about to lose it any second. "Come here Jon. I want to see you."

Jon came back up to Joe and put his arms around his shoulders, looking him right in the eyes as he moaned, still riding at the same pace, still getting his prostate hit non stop. He was in heaven. Only the Samoan could do this, only him. He was his, always. He knew what he needed.

One more hit to the prostate from Joe and Jon was cumming. Shots of it his product in between their sweaty bodies. The look on Jon's face and that loud moan that erupted from his pretty lips was too much and Joe found himself closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He started cumming without saying anything, filling Jon up completely. The younger man groaned at being so full then let his head rest against the Samoan's shoulder. He was a panting mess.

They stayed still for some minutes not moving from their activity yet. Jon moved his head and bumped noses with the Samoan again before kissing him on the lips. Their eyes met and Jon smiled. "I love you."

"What was that?" Joe laughed when Jon rolled his eyes.

"You heard me."

Joe kissed Jon passionately before whispering in his ear. "I love you too."


End file.
